El regreso de Fantomas
by calemoon
Summary: El ladrón más famoso de Francia "la amenaza elegante" ha regresado y la detective que ha intentado atraparlo durante años puede estar frente a su última oportunidad para conseguirlo. Una lucha de poderes en la que ganará el más fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Nada me pertenece ... ni los personajes de Candy ni el personaje de Fantomas.**

**EL REGRESO DE FANTOMAS**

Por Scarleth

Corre el año de 1989. París espera con ansia el festejo del Bicentenario de la Revolución Francesa. Todo lo característico de esta hermosa ciudad está ahí: la torre Eiffel, los campos Elíseos, El museo de Louvre, El Molino Rojo, excepto … Fantomas.

Han sido ya tres años de ausencia de este famoso ladrón. No ha dado señales de vida, su retiro tal vez se debiera a que el robo había caído en la vulgaridad y eso le disgustaba.

En un departamento en la ciudad.

-De modo que la Ópera de la Bastilla será inaugurada durante el festejo del bicentenario, y habrá una exposición de joyas pertenecientes a la nobleza europea – murmuraba una joven detective recargada en el respaldo del asiento más amplio de su bien decorada sala, mientras tomaba tranquilamente un sorbo de su taza con café – habrá políticos, artistas, nobles … ¡vaya! todo un despliegue de personajes – dijo haciendo una pausa mientras su mente volaba al pasado - Si Fantomas siguiera con su oficio, seguramente se interesaría en esta noticia y ahorita estaríamos iniciando nuestro eterno juego - se levantó de su asiento caminando algunos pasos rumbo a la ventana mirando fijamente hacia el cielo azul - y quizá yo habría tenido la oportunidad de atraparlo – concluyó azotando el periódico en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Marsella.

-Lo veo muy pensativo señor ¿le sucede algo? – preguntó diligentemente -¿puedo ayudarle?

Ya eran varios los meses en que veía a su señor diferente. Algo pasaba por su mente y aún no adivinaba qué.

-¿En verdad quieres ayudarme? – contestó una voz sumamente varonil.

-Por supuesto – replicó inmediatamente George.

-Entonces lee el periódico – dijo al tiempo que lo arrojaba a sus manos.

El aludido se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta pero inmediatamente comprendió al ver el encabezado.

"_La opera de la Bastilla será inaugurada durante el festejo del Bicentenario …"_

Se quedó mudo por unos segundos.

-¿Está pensando acaso …?

-Justamente – contestó interrumpiéndolo y comenzando a girar la silla para quedar frente a él - Ya es tiempo de que regrese a la acción ¿no lo crees? – sonrió levemente y continuó - Comunícame inmediatamente con el profesor Sean – El profesor Sean era un genio científico que trabajaba para él - y llama al resto de mis asistentes. Diles que nos vemos en la residencia de Marsella en 2 días.

-Sí señor.

Una vez a solas, se puso en pie. Era muy alto, con un cuerpo estupendo, ojos azul cielo que quitaban la respiración, cabello rubio hasta la altura de sus hombros y una cara de ensueño. Vestía sumamente elegante lo cual era característico en él. ¡El hombre y el ladrón perfecto!.

_-Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar Candice_ - pensaba al tiempo que sacaba de su cajón la máscara blanca que ocultaba completamente su cabeza, dejando sólo al descubierto sus ojos y que lo caracterizaba en su profesión.

Pasaron dos días y la reunión se llevaba a cabo en la mansión de Marsella.

-Supuse que te habías retirado para siempre – comentó el profesor Sean.

-Yo también profesor, pero hay una razón muy poderosa para volver …

-Pero Fantomas, hace 3 años que estás fuera de todo esto y la policía cada vez cuenta con equipos más sofisticados.

-Yo también me he perfeccionado – le interrumpió de inmediato - he estudiado nuevas disciplinas físicas y también filosóficas, cuerpo y mente en equilibrio.

El profesor tenía sus dudas respecto a lo que planeaba.

-No me gusta todo esto hijo, pero ya sabes que cuentas conmigo – aceptó finalmente.

-¿Y ustedes están listos para volver a la acción? – preguntó volviendo la vista a sus aliados.

-¡Pensamos que nunca lo dirías! – dijo uno – ¡Ya era tiempo de regresar! – contestó otro - ¡como en los buenos viejos tiempos! – completó alguien más.

3 días después.

-En 5 segundos podremos bloquear las señales de la televisión francesa ¿listos? … 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡al aire!

-Buenas tardes amigos franceses – decía Fantomas sentado en su reclinable con la máscara puesta y hablando con toda tranquilidad. – después de algunos años de ausencia he decidido retomar mis actividades y con un nuevo propósito. Tengo que dignificar la profesión a la que me dedico con el calificativo que le corresponde … "**ARTE"**.

En un departamento de la ciudad.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! – exclamaba una joven que recién había escupido el contenido de su vaso al ver aparecer al enmascarado en la televisión. – ¿Es posible que seas tú? – había sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Quizá el momento de la revancha no estuviera lejos después de todo. El corazón se le había acelerado en el pecho y por un momento no pensó en nada más que en él - Ahora darás la clave ¿no es así viejo enemigo?

-"_**El día de los siete liberados, a la hora de las escalas, jinetes y cabalgaduras me pertenecerán**_" – terminó Fantomas y cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la transmisión agregó – Fue un placer saludarles … Candy … se puntual.

-No lo dudes …- Contestaba la chica al televisor – No lo dudes ...

**Continuará …**

* * *

Y aqui esta una nueva aventura de mi pareja favorita!!! Esta historia esta basada en un comic, de hecho en un ejemplar de regalo que conservaba en mi baul de revistas desde yo no se que siglo y pues se me ocurrio hacer una adaptacion para crear este fic.

Espero que les guste y ya saben ... opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos ... son bienvenidos!!!

Un beso Albertfan saludando a tooooooodos lo que se toman el tiempo para leer.

Scarleth Andrey =)

p.d. Traten de decifrar el acertijooooooooooo jijijiji!!! no esta tan dificil =P


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Días después en la comandancia de policía, todas los oficiales se devanaban los sesos tratando de descifrar lo que había dicho "la amenaza elegante" pero sin éxito alguno.

-¿Qué opina inspector Cornwell?

El inspector Cornwell era considerado uno de los hombres más inteligentes y guapos dentro de la organización. Sus palabras generalmente eran tomadas como dogmas de Fé por sus compañeros.

-Opino que esperemos a la detective White, nadie como ella conoce mejor a Fantomas.

-Buenas tardes caballeros – se escuchó la voz de una joven que avanzaba hacia ellos – lamento el retrazo.

-Candy - preguntaba – ¿Crees que sea el verdadero Fantomas?

Definitivamente no había otro tema de conversación en esos días que el inminente retorno de Fantomas a sus "actividades".

-Por supuesto que es el verdadero Archie. Mi olfato no me engaña. Es él y esta vez … voy a atraparlo.

La hermosa joven había sido la principal enemiga de Fantomas. Trató de darle cacería durante el tiempo en que él desempeñó su oficio. Había un lazo que los mantenía unidos a pesar de que uno jugaba a ser el gato y el otro el ratón, una fuerza que no podrían explicar pero tampoco ignorar.

-No le encontramos pies ni cabeza a lo que dijo … no sabemos por dónde empezar.

-¿Me permites un consejo Archie?

-Te permito lo que quieras con tal de entender esto.

-Muy bien, entonces por favor déjenme sola ...

-¿Perdón? – preguntó sintiéndose ligeramente mal por la respuesta recibida.

-Lo que escuchaste … dame unas horas, ya he comenzado a resolver este acertijo, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-Esta bien … lo que pidas – aceptó resignado y saliendo de ahí.

Pasadas algunas horas…

-Y bien detective .. ¿qué fue lo que concluyó? – entró interrogándola.

Ella se volvió con una sonrisa.

-"El día de los siete liberados" se refiere al día en que Fantomas planea dar el golpe. El 14 de Julio – respondió tranquilamente desde su asiento mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Se conmemora el día de la toma de la Bastilla, y ese día se liberaron a los 7 presos que la habitaban en ese momento.

-"_Eres estupenda"_ – pensaba mientras la veía con admiración.

-Ahora bien, la segunda parte hace referencia a la hora de las escalas … ¡¡Escalas musicales!! … a las 7 de la tarde dará el golpe y por último lo que más trabajo me costó descifrar "jinetes y cabalgaduras me pertenecerán".

-No tiene sentido …

-Sí que lo tiene, lamentablemente lo tiene – hizo una pausa - Se refiere a joyas – explicó ante la cara de interrogante de su compañero - Las joyas tienen monturas .. ¡están montadas en oro! – añadió triunfante.

-¡¡Eres magnífica Candy!!

-Tenía que entretenerme en algo mientras Fantomas se decidía a regresar – dijo guiñando un ojo – Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es que piensa robar la exposición de joyas que se hará en día del estreno de la Ópera de la Bastilla.

-Tenemos que impedirlo ¡hay que cancelarlo!

-¿Estás loco? jamás lo aceptarían. Es obligación de la policía mantener todo bajo control y EVITAR LOS ROBOS.

-¡Pero Fantomas no es un delincuente común, es un condenado artista del robo y la estafa!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo y por eso tenemos que ser lo bastante inteligentes para no permitirle el acceso y evitar cualquier contratiempo.

-Cuenta con mi apoyo Candy.

-Gracias.

Con paso lento la joven salió de la habitación mientras Archie la observaba detenidamente. Era tan guapa como inteligente. Grandes ojos verdes, cabello rubio y rizado, cuerpo de tentación y una cara tan hermosa que posiblemente no hubiera mujer más bella en toda Francia ¡pero ese endemoniado carácter!. No por nada había sido la única que le había dado batalla a Fantomas.

Finalmente llegó la fecha. 14 de Julio, todos daban rienda suelta por el festejo y brindaban por las calles … menos los oficiales de policía que no dejaban de pensar en el robo.

Mentras tanto en el teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la Opera de la Bastilla.

-¿Dónde estará Archie? – se preguntaba la guapa detective – ¡ya tiene 20 minutos de retrazo! – le estresaba pensar en la amenaza, pero también tenía confianza en que en esta ocasión se frustaran los planes del astuto ladrón - Fantomas … esta vez no podrás hacerlo, toda la gente que accesa tiene una identificación y se le pide su huella dactilar ¡no lo harás!

Caminaba nerviosamente pensando en que quizá sería la oportunidad de su vida para atrapar a su escurridiza presa.

-Candy, quiero decir detective – se corrigió el recién llegado – disculpa la tardanza pero quise revisar por última vez los camerinos. A pesar de todas las precauciones que hemos tomado no dejo de sentirme inquieto, ese ladrón podría estar junto a nosotros – dijo mientras avanzaba con la joven para pasar la revisión que estaban llevando a cabo - Y con todas estas joyas rodeándonos …

-¡No seas absurdo Archie! – replicó la rubia – tendría que ser invisible para poder entrar ... ¡¡¡shhh!!! guarda silencio que están cantando el himno nacional.

Todos los presentes se unieron a la voz de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Siempre que entonamos el himno nacional me siento muy emocionada – comentó la joven al finalizarlo.

-Ningún francés podría ser indiferente. Permíteme felicitarte Candy.

-Claro que sí – se dieron un efusivo abrazo que emocionó sobre manera al joven.

-Sabes, te noto un poco más fornido – observó al terminar el abrazo

-Bueno, tu sabes ... la buena comida, el ejercicio, la bebida … a propósito, traje una botella de champaña para que brindemos – dijo al tiempo que mostraba una botella de Don Perignon cosecha 1954

-¡Archie, esa botella vale una fortuna! ¿Para qué la abriste?

-¡Para brindar por esta sin igual celebración! ¡Bicentenario de la revolución francesa! ¿Te parece poco? – y mientras hablaba les servía una copa de vino a Candy y a los policías que estaban con ellos en la guardia.

-Tienes razón, aunque estemos en servicio, ¡también estamos festejando! ¡brindemos por la revolución! – concluyó levantando su copa y haciendo que todos la acompañaran.

-¡¡¡Salud!!!! – dijeron varias voces a la vez.

En ese instante daba comienzo la Ópera, más valía estar al pendiente por si llegaba Fantomas.

-Qué tedioso es esperar su llegada, debería ser un poco más madrugador –se decía a sí misma después de más de dos horas sentada en el lobby del teatro y de haber dormitado un rato.

-¡¡Candy!! – escuchó una voz al tiempo que sentía que alguien la golpeaba suavemente en el hombro.

-¿Mmm? – murmuró volteando para ver a quien la interrumpía - lo siento Archie, creo que la champaña que nos diste fue demasiado fuerte para mi.

-¿Champaña? ¿de qué hablas? voy llegando. Tuve un percance con unos tipos que me chocaron el carro y no me dejaron venir hasta que les pagué una fuerte cantidad por el supuesto daño a su auto.

Candy se levantó de inmediato de la silla visiblemente pálida al escucharlo, como si de pronto una luz le hubiera dado directamente en la cara.

-Entonces …eso quiere decir que … ¡DE PRISA ... LAS JOYAS! – lo tomó de la mano y corrió hacia el área de la exhibición.

Continuará ...

* * *

Lista la segunda entrega de este fic. Espero que tambien se les haga interesante y se diviertan leyendo porque ESA es la idea =)

**Abi**: Amiga preciosa ... creo que siempre eres la primera en dejarme review!!! gracias!!! a ver que te parece este capitulo ... y te mando un mail ma;anita y te contare de mi fracaso haciendo un pay de limon =( snif!!! besitos!!!

**Tania**: Preciosa ... lei tus mensajitos en mis otros fics. Ojala leas este y te enteres del mensajito. El mail que ocupo en mi messenger es el que tengo anotado en mi perfil (profile) y claro que me encantan tus reviews y por supuesto que podemos platicar!!!. Mi mail ya sabes donde lo encuentras ;) Un beso!!!

Gracias a todos por leer!!!!!

Un besote y un abrazo!!!!

Scarleth Andrey =P


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando llegaron encontraron a todos los policías completamente dormidos y ni una joya en su lugar. Donde estuvieron los valiosos objetos sólo encontraron tarjetas muy finamente hechas conteniendo una sola letra: **F**

-¡Ya no hay ninguna duda! Fantomas ha vuelto. Archie, ayúdame a despertar a todos, tenemos que revisar a los invitados uno por uno ... incluyéndonos a nosotros mismos ¡Vamos!

En el interior del teatro finalizaba la Ópera entre aplausos y vítores para los artistas.

-Muchas gracias a todos – hablaba el director– Les agradezco enormemente su presencia y aprovecho para comunicarles que las joyas que se encontraban en el lobby han sido robadas.

Un silencio invadió a los presentes.

-También me solicitan que les informe que todo el lote estaba asegurado. No es justo que sólo un pequeño grupo de personas gocen de privilegios mientras millones de seres carecen de lo más elemental. Era necesario que alguien los despojara de parte de su riqueza, para entregarlo a quién realmente lo requiere.

Una voz interrumpió el discurso que se llevaba acabo en el escenario.

-¡Pronto – gritó una hermosa rubia – detengan al director de la ópera!

Policías se avalanzaron sobre él al momento en que este se quitaba la máscara que lo había personificado para mostrar su habitual careta color blanco.

-¡Fantomas! – murmuraba la gente.

-¡Está desapareciendo! – dijo un policía que de inmediato se lanzó sobre él cayendo precipitadamente del otro lado.

-Es inútil, intenta atrapar una proyección – gritó nuevamente Candy – ¡busquen de donde proviene la imagen!

-¡Aquí está! – le respondió una voz detrás de unas cortinas – es un proyector tridimencional.

_-La has hecho de nuevo Fantomas, pero aún tengo una oportunidad, no has salido del teatro _– pensaba llena de furia – Todos a las puertas ¡que nadie salga si no lo han identificado!

Se llevó a cabo el mismo proceso y la gente se encontraba ya enojada.

-Seguramente intentarás salir disfrazado – murmuraba la joven cuando alguien se dirigió a ella realmente molesto.

-¡¡Creo que esta vez te has excedido Candice!!

-¡Señor ministro! – replicó la rubia palideciendo – discúlpeme pero no puedo permitir que ese individuo se salga con la suya.

-Te advierto que el presidente se encuentra sumamente contrariado por este nuevo fracaso de la policía.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

-Necesitamos hablar muy seriamente Candice … ven conmigo – habló de una manera que no dejaba lugar a réplica alguna.

-Sí … sí señor.

Archie la vió salir con el Ministro y de inmediato supo que lo que había ocurrido llegaría a oídos de toda Francia … serían la burla de todos y cada uno de los franceses y quizá hasta podrían hasta cesarlos por semejante error.

-¡Maldición! ... y maldito Fantomas – pensaba histérico mientras seguía revisando las identidades de los asistentes hasta que …

-¿Señor ministro? – exclamó realmente asombrado – ¡¡Pero qué rayos!!! – corrió veloz hacia la salida – Candy … ¡¡¡Maldito Fantomas!!!

En las calles de París en un hermoso auto blindado viajaban dos personas en la parte trasera mientras eran conducidas a un lugar desconocido.

-Estoy esperando una explicación Candice.

La rubia seguía pálida pero defendería su proceder.

-Señor ministro, lo único que puedo decir es que todo lo hice pensando en atrapar a ese bandido.

-¿Ahora es un bandido? Yo creí que era un artista.

-¿Artista? … ¡es un ladrón! … y estuve tan cerca esta vez.

-La manera de robar en el caso de Fantomas, es una demostración Candy. El robo como ya sabes se ha convertido en un acto de barbarie y él intenta demostrar que el mejor instrumento con que cuenta el hombre es su inteligencia. Eso es muy diferente. El lo transforma en arte, en perfección.

-Nada es perfecto. Todos, incluso él cometerá un error algún día y yo estaré ahí cuando eso pase – los ojos de la mujer tenían un brillo de esperanza y rabia al mismo tiempo. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Ya lo cometió …

-¿Perdón? – preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ya cometió un error Candy.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Cuál error?

-Enamorarse de su cazadora – decía al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara que lo personificaba como el primer ministro para mostrar la de él.

-¡¡Fantomas!! – exclamó sorprendida.

-A tus órdenes Candy ¿Querías atraparme? ... Aquí me tienes.

-¿Pero qué demonios …?

-Era lo que me faltaba por hacer – continuó mirándola fijamente a los ojos - no podía retirarme sin dar mi golpe maestro. Pero había una razón más para hacerlo. No me iría sin que supieras que finalmente lograste atrapar a Fantomas y de una manera que jamás podrá escapar.

-Esto no tiene sentido … no sé qué pretendes pero no me interesa. Déjame bajar – interrumpió tratando de abrir la puerta.

La mano de él se impuso sobre la de ella.

-Te propongo un trato Candy. – su voz sonaba como dulce melodía en los oídos de la joven - Estoy seguro que no te soy del todo indiferente. Tú y yo somos hasta cierto punto compañeros. Yo existía por tí y tú trabajabas por mí. Déjame mostrarte al verdadero Fantomas, mi verdadero yo y si no logramos compaginarnos, seguiremos cada quien con nuestro camino. Si por el contrario esto funciona, Fantomas jamás volverá a aparecer. ¿Aceptas? – terminó retirando la máscara que cubría su cara y mirándola con ternura.

Hubo un momento de duda, algo que cruzó por el corazón y la razón de la rubia. No podía negar que las palabras de Fantomas eran ciertas, había algo que la unía irremediablemente a él, ademas jamás nada la detuvo ni temía a los retos ¿por qué no arriesgarse una vez más?

-Me gustan los retos Fantomas … acepto … - dijo mirando fijamente el hermoso rostro del ladrón que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado. – Pero antes dime ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-William Albert Andrey …

Tres años han pasado desde esta conversación. Fantomas no regresó jamás a complicarle la vida a la policía francesa … y Candy tampoco.

**FIN**

* * *

Otra aventura que termina. Esta en particular me gusta mucho porque me imagino a Albert encajando perfecto como "la amenaza elegante". Creo que si se hubiera dejado ver con su verdadero rostro ... las due;as de las joyas se las daban pero de muy buena gana y andarian todas tras el ... y no para entregarlo a la policia precisamente ... sino para quedarselo jijijijiji!!!

Ojala tambien esta historia les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios ... observaciones, criticas ... porque a veces hay cosillas que se me van jijijijiji!!!!

Un beso enorme y espero que los que vivan en USA o celebren Thanksgiving ya se esten preparando!!!!

Nos vemos en la siguiente!!!!

Scarleth Andrey =)


End file.
